


Dure realtà

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: COVID, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, Quarantine, fase 2
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis è convinto di essere uscito dal suo oscuro tunnel, può tornare in Inghilterra ed è certo di riuscire in qualche modo a rivedere anche Seb. Si deve purtroppo scontrare con la dura realtà quando capisce che non è così facile andare e venire dall'Inghilterra. È con questo stato d'animo devastante che apprende della questione di George Floyd.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 8





	Dure realtà

**Author's Note:**

> scusate l’attesa, ma eccoci qua con un’altra fic. Siamo all’inizio della Fase 2, poco prima del compleanno del padre di Lewis e dell’inizio dei vari test nei rispettivi circuiti di appartenenza. In quel periodo è scoppiato il caso di George Floyd che ha fatto andare giustamente fuori di testa Lewis che ha fatto di tutto per questa lotta al razzismo. Non so dove lui abbia fatto la quarantena, ma sospetto fosse a New York. Ma so che per il compleanno del padre era in Inghilterra, senza considerare che poi poco dopo ha avuto i test a Silvestrone. Perciò ho pensato che potesse essere andata così. Mi sono informata come stavano le cose in quel periodo per cambiare Stato ed ho letto che in Svizzera c’erano meno restrizioni ma ‘caldi consigli’, mentre in Inghilterra era più rigida in quel momento, ovvero i rientri in patria erano consentiti ma solo per giustificati motivi e dopo le due settimane di quarantena. Ho provato ad immaginarmi come si dovesse essere sentito Lewis dopo un periodo orribile, alla soglia della falsa speranza di esserne uscito, scontrandosi poi con la dura realtà ed una serie di cose bruttissime. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

# DURE REALTÀ

#  [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb892.jpg)

/Seb/

“Praticamente sta facendo tutto Lewis, prima mi dice che sarebbe bello correre insieme almeno un anno o due e mi insinua così l’idea e la voglia, poi comincia a fare la stessa cosa con Toto.   
Adesso che siamo tutti e due con il languorino in bocca all’idea di avere questa bella squadra per il 2021, in giro se ne parla come se fosse un affare in atto quando in realtà non lo è.  
Basta poco per far parlare le gente ed i media, ad un certo punto un semplice ‘sarebbe bello’ diventa un ‘si potrebbe fare’ e poi magari un ‘si farà!’  
È un meccanismo tipico nello sport, in realtà, soprattutto degli ultimi tempi dove i media e la gente hanno sempre più potere. Normalmente odio questo, infatti non ho i social, però devo dire che non mi dispiace. Insomma, lo stiamo usando a nostro vantaggio e dopotutto è una gran figata.   
Non sappiamo ancora se il progetto andrà in porto e non voglio illudermi, per cui tento di tenere i piedi per terra e non pensarci troppo, specie lo faccio con Lewis che anche se cerco di tirare su ogni giorno perché tende alla depressione, non posso usare questo mezzo per entusiasmarlo. Se poi non dovesse andare bene, sarebbe peggio.   
Sebbene ho il dubbio che si entusiasmi già troppo da solo all’idea non ancora certa.   
Come evocato dai miei pensieri, Lewis mi fa una video chiamata e visto che di solito mi avverte prima di farla così che possa nascondermi da qualche parte, mi salta il cuore in gola e mentre mi alzo di scatto col panico di non farmi beccare, sorrido malissimo ad Hannah che mi guarda perplessa.   
\- Ehm... una videochiamata di lavoro... - Solitamente uso questa scusa, perché se dico che sono membri della mia vasta famiglia lei poi si avvicina per salutare e non è il caso.   
Mentre per lavoro ho moltissime persone con cui posso parlare, a partire da Antti e Britta.   
Che poi oggi piove un sacco per cui non posso nemmeno andare in giardino, per cui vado in camera e mi chiudo dentro sperando vivamente che Hannah decida di non entrare a sorpresa. Se mi chiudo a chiave mentre faccio una semplice videochiamata di lavoro sarebbe troppo sospetto e mi maledico perché non ho mai voluto uno studio personale. Ho sempre sostenuto di non averne bisogno, di non avere affari da sbrigare. Che idiota che sono!   
Appena chiudo la porta, rispondo ai suoi lunghi squilli con ancora l’ansia addosso, ma la sua voce squillante ed il suo viso sorridente cancellano subito le mie paure.   
\- SEBY TORNO IN EUROPA! - A questo rimango totalmente spiazzato tanto che per poco non mi cade il telefono. Lo riprendo subito e torno a guardarlo mentre sta saltando e quindi la sua immagine è sgranata ed è tutto un casino dall’altra parte, subito mi viene il mal di macchina.   
Sta ancora strillando perciò cerco di realizzare cosa significa da solo.   
\- Torni in Europa?! Ma come? - cerco di pensare ai vari regolamenti in vigore negli altri stati e penso che l’America sia ancora chiusa in una roccaforte come tutti gli stati Europei o la maggior parte di essi.   
Finalmente Lewis smette di saltare e così lo guardo meglio, ha i capelli tutti sparati tipo scienziato pazzo, come se avesse messo il dito nella corrente, ma il suo entusiasmo è così contagioso che ben presto i doveri e gli obblighi che solitamente hanno il posto principale nella mia testa, vengono messi da parte.   
\- Ho aspettato che la situazione in Europa migliorasse e si calmasse per non correre rischi e non farli correre agli altri, visto che adesso in tanti Stati stanno alla Fase 2 e che sembra tutto stia andando meglio, ho deciso di venire. -   
\- Ma puoi? - Niente, la mia testa non è del tutto spenta. Lewis però non si fa perdere dall’entusiasmo e continua tutto fiero e felice come una pallina che rimbalza.   
\- Sì, ho fatto i test e sono negativi e se per famiglia o motivi di lavoro, si può viaggiare privatamente. - Era ovvio, in realtà lo immaginavo che in questa Fase 2 si potesse fare una cosa simile, ma ormai ero così abituato a questo blocco che non ci pensavo proprio.   
Ti abitui ad avere poco, a vivere poco... ed ora che si tornerà ad avere tutto come prima mi chiedo come sarà. Forse sarà sconvolgente, forse sarà così bello che non lo dimenticheremo più.   
Per un momento quest’idea, l’idea di rivederlo di persona, toccarlo e baciarlo mi sopraffà e rimango inebetito a sorridere con le lacrime che salgono agli occhi e mi dimentico di stare attento alla porta della camera. Se ora arriva mia moglie non gli spiego perché sto piangendo al telefono con un mio collaboratore di lavoro.   
\- Però... aspetta... motivi di famiglia e di lavoro significa che potrai andare solo in Inghilterra, Lewis... - E questa è di nuovo la mia testa che ha la meglio sul mio cuore che immediatamente passa dalle stelle alle stalle. Lewis non sembra preoccupato per questo e continua entusiasta:   
\- Sì, ma un modo per venire da te lo trovo, cazzo! In Svizzera le regole non sono così severe... -   
\- Lo sono in Inghilterra... è già tanto che riesci ad entrarci... - Gli faccio notare mentre vorrei essere stupidamente felice come lui, ma non riesco a non considerare tutto il resto.   
Lewis insiste, è troppo lanciato per fermarsi. Spero che non si schianti, il dolore ora potrebbe essere insopportabile.   
\- Fidati di me, lo scoglio maggiore era viaggiare dagli Stati Uniti all’Europa. Adesso che sarò lì ce la farò, troverò un sistema. Potresti inventarti un modo anche tu, pensaci, magari per motivi di lavoro vieni in Inghilterra. Che ne so, un colloquio con Toto... - Inarco un sopracciglio mentre la mia negatività ha la meglio su tutto:   
\- Ho fatto tutti i colloqui di lavoro al telefono... - Lewis qua si rabbuia e seccato sbuffa guardando in alto.   
\- Oh dai, troveremo un modo, ne sono sicuro! Smettila di rovinare tutto, la negatività è devastante! Bisogna essere positivi per far andare bene le cose! - Sospiro, non so proprio come essere positivi basti quando ci sono così tante regole contro di noi, ma farò come vuole e mio malgrado sorrido.   
\- Non vedo l’ora di riabbracciarti, tesoro. - Il tesoro mi scappa, non sono famoso per essere romantico, ma lui torna a sorridere e questo è tutto ciò che conta.   
Non credo che riusciremo a vederci presto, però è bello illudersi per uno stupido momento di poterlo fare. Pochi giorni e lo riabbraccio. È bello dirselo e vedere come splende finalmente per questo. Anche se so che è impossibile trovare un sistema per vederci.  
\- Ti immagini se poi nel frattempo firmi per la Mercedes? - Fa lui aggiungendo questo al gran carico emotivo che abbiamo ora. Mi stringo nelle spalle e piego la testa con aria speranzosa.   
È più probabile che avvenga questo piuttosto che ci vediamo fra pochi giorni, ma non importa.   
\- Ora come ora penso che tutto possa essere possibile, ma è colpa tua perché di solito sai come sono fatto... - Lewis ride ancora, ride per tutto e di continuo ed adoro letteralmente i suoi occhi così brillanti e pieni di gioia.   
\- Certo che lo so, sei sempre quello che vede i fatti concreti e aspetta che si verifichino le cose, prima di dire qualcosa. - Mi conosce bene.   
\- Non trovo un difetto in questo! - Commento sarcastico, mentre lui allo stesso modo ribatte con un prolungato:   
\- Noooooo! Nessun difetto! - Chiudo gli occhi e scuoto la testa mentre sono felice che nonostante tutto non sia cambiato, avevo paura che non ne uscisse, che tornasse indelebilmente cupo e pessimista, che non fosse più il Lewis luminoso di sempre. Invece vedo che per fortuna è bastato poco, meno male.   
Lo amerei anche se cambiasse, sarei io la sua luce, però è meglio che resti così.   
Chiacchieriamo di piani di battaglia, di cosa farà appena arriva dai suoi e di possibilità di spostamenti. Gli do corda dicendo che potrebbe benissimo dire la verità, che deve andare a trovare il suo amante esimendosi dal dire che sono io, anche se poi per essere creduto dovrebbe dare nome e cognome e a quel punto non ci crederebbero di certo e sarebbe costretto a mostrare le prove tangibili e la nostra vita finirebbe.   
Ci ridiamo su e il tempo passa finchè Hannah bussa perché sono dentro da un sacco di tempo e sono lieto di vedere che è la donna discreta che ho sposato. Così lo saluto col cuore gonfio di gioia e speranze, sia pure che razionalmente so che dovrò aspettare ancora.   
Era da tanto che non ci sentivamo così e solo per un piccolo riavvicinamento nello spazio. Sembra una sciocchezza e lo è, ma pare che quando non hai più niente per molto, godi di più delle piccole cose ed è così che mi piace essere e vivere.   
Oggi sono particolarmente felice, spero che questo stato duri il più a lungo possibile.”

/Lew/

“Salgo sull’aereo pieno di entusiasmo mentre penso e ripenso a Seb e a quando lo rivedrò di persona, non so bene come posso fare, so che in qualche modo farò.   
So che in Svizzera sono meno rigidi di regole, perciò credo sia più facile che sia io ad andare da lui e se serve pagherò per la privacy. Insomma, ci può anche stare che vado a trovare il mio compagno che però vuole rimanere anonimo per ovvie ragioni, solitamente in situazioni come queste si paga per la privacy e non ci sono problemi, anche se ora come ora è tutto diverso da come ha sempre funzionato e non è detto che ce la faccio, ma farò di tutto. In qualche modo riuscirò a saltargli addosso. Non sto nemmeno nella pelle all’idea. Lo sento così vicino, è così alla portata che non sto fermo un secondo nel tempo del viaggio oceanico.   
Perciò è estremamente tragico atterrare e realizzare che le cose non stanno esattamente come avevo preventivato.   
La prima botta emotiva che ricevo è il brusco freno rispetto alle mie aspettative. Ovvero devo fare due settimane di isolamento prima di poter andare a fare ciò che voglio.   
Già questo mi fa girare le palle, perché spiego che sono venuto con un tampone negativo, perciò non esiste che sto fermo due settimane se non serve. Ma dicono che queste sono le regole e loro le rispettano. Sono dei robot quadrati, ecco cosa sono!   
Cazzo!   
Così mentre sono obbligato a stare in un albergo in quarantena sottoposto a controlli ufficiali, mentre contemporaneamente cerco una scappatoia burocratica, mi viene su l’urto.   
Non passa minuto che non discuto provando a convincere che basta un altro tampone, mentre sventolo il documento di quello eseguito negli States, ma non c’è proprio modo di convincere nessuno, non in tempi brevi. Così mi rassegno e con il broncio più grande del pianeta chiamo mio padre e gli spiego la situazione.   
\- Te l’avevo detto che non era facile... - Mi prende in giro lui, io sospiro e scuoto la testa. L’aveva detto, ma quando io sono preso dall’entusiasmo non mi ferma nessuno. A parte questo mastino affibbiatomi per tenermi a cuccia.   
\- Ho provato a pagarlo per guardare da un’altra parte, ma devo aver beccato l’unico incorruttibile! - Mio padre mi guarda storto alla mia uscita, non gli piace quando uso questi mezzi, ma alzando gli occhi al cielo lascio perdere. - Va bene, dai... sto cercando di arrivare ai suoi superiori, qualcuno in grado di capire che se hai un tampone negativo non serve la quarantena, ci sarà. Intanto che si dice lì? Quando potrò uscire voglio un’accoglienza da re! -   
\- Beh, non si può fare molto... - Mi riporta di nuovo bruscamente coi piedi per terra e mentre ci penso mi viene l’ansia perché realizzo che se è così difficile ora per una cosa legittima come riunirmi alla mia famiglia, allora per andare da Seb potrebbe essere anche peggio...   
\- Ma in Svizzera sono così rigidi? - Papà sa di me e Seb, è stato sorprendentemente aperto di vedute e non me lo aspettavo. Non si stupisce della domanda e sembra quasi che se l’aspettasse.   
\- No, non lo sono anche se consigliano caldamente di evitare viaggi superflui. - Mi aggrotto mentre lo ascolto.   
\- Beh, è essenziale che io ci vada! - Ribatto subito come un toro pronto all’attacco.   
\- Allora ti rassegnerai a fare altri 14 giorni di reclusione quando torni, perché so che fra qualche settimana avrai i test a Silvestrone. Calcola bene i tempi, perché rischi di rimanere chiuso in quarantena mentre fai i test. - E di nuovo mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà. Ascoltandolo mi batto la fronte con una mano imprecando.   
\- Avevo calcolato i tempi giusti senza questo stop di due settimane... - ho fatto di tutto per essere qua per il compleanno di papà e per poter andare da Seb e poi esserci per i test a Silvestrone, ma non avevo pensato all’isolamento. Questo mi toglie un sacco di tempo. Merda!   
Mio padre fa una risatina accondiscendente.   
\- Dovrai rinunciare a qualcosa. -   
\- Ai test! - Sbotto precipitoso, questo lo fa ridere ancora di più, ma sappiamo che non è possibile. Mi butto sul letto e sventolo i piedi nel vuoto perché sono davvero indispettito.   
\- Dovrai aspettare dopo... informati con Angela sulle tempistiche, troverai un modo. Penso però che anche lui avrà i suoi test... - Ormai siamo in periodo, perciò mentre mi parla capisco che ha ragione e che finirò per aspettare l’inizio del primo effettivo GP di stagione, per rivederlo. Andrà così, vedrai.   
Che palle.   
\- Ma cazzo, ed io che pensavo di aver superato gli scogli... non è mica giusto... - mentre miagolo mio padre ride ma si spegne e fa quel tipico respiro di chi mi deve parlare di cose serie. Lo riconosco e così mi faccio serio e gli chiedo subito che succede sedendomi dritto sul letto.   
\- Ti sento strano... - Replico a questo punto.   
Così lui si decide e mi dà un altro colpo. Uno di quelli che mi accompagnerà per molto in questo periodo.   
Papà mi parla di George Floyud e di cosa è successo nella mia assenza dagli Stati Uniti e appena realizzo, un’ondata terribile mi investe e mi paralizza.   
E così finisce che vado dalle stelle alle stalle. 

Lo stato d’animo in cui sono quando chiamo Seb non è dei migliori, è forse il peggiore di questo periodo che è stato già di suo terribile.   
Ma ho appena realizzato una serie di cose che mi hanno gettato in una fossa oscura. Per esempio che non c’è modo di andare a trovarlo in Svizzera e che dovrò aspettare il primo GP di stagione, che non riesco ad uscire da questa quarantena del cazzo e poi, cosa peggiore di tutte, che c’è una guerra contro il razzismo in atto di cui nessuno parla, non come andrebbe fatto.   
E non è tanto il fatto che tutti fanno finta che non sia niente di grave, quanto ciò che è successo realmente.   
Mentre aspetto che mi risponda, ho dietro le palpebre chiuse le immagini del video che ho visto, che rimarranno impresse nella mia mente.   
Quel povero uomo schiacciato a terra col ginocchio di quel poliziotto contro il collo che diceva che non respirava e quello che non si è spostato. Come puoi uccidere una persona in quel modo solo perché è nero? Perché non aveva fatto nulla, quel poveraccio.   
E comunque niente giustificherebbe un trattamento del genere, visto che c’è la legge per stabilire le pene per qualsiasi reato, non può un poliziotto decidere da solo.   
\- Amore? - Seb mi risponde già sapendo che cosa devo dirgli, ha un tono dolce e delicato ed io apro gli occhi, ma sono offuscati e bruciano in questo turbinio di emozioni che esplode nel mio petto.   
Vorrei fare mille cose e non so da cosa iniziare e forse non posso farne nessuna.   
Mi sento soffocare.   
\- Sono fuori di me, Seby... - Sussurro con un soffio di voce tremante.   
\- Lo immagino... mi dispiace, non so cosa dire... - So che parla di George Floyd, perché mi conosce e sa qual è al momento la cosa che più mi colpisce e mi manda fuori di testa. Sebbene poterlo abbracciare sarebbe stato un buon deterrente.   
Mi ero immaginato di scendere, correre da mio padre e dalla mia famiglia e poi volare da lui e stringerlo forte. Ed invece niente di tutto questo succederà.  
Dopo quello che ho passato, la depressione, la solitudine, l’assenza... credere con tutto me stesso di esserne uscito ed invece realizzare che non è così... sicuramente questa condizione non mi aiuta a vivere la questione di Floyd come dovrei.   
\- Beh, il silenzio non è una grande opzione! - La cosa mi esce secca, non ce l’ho con lui, ma devo arrabbiarmi con qualcuno o implodo.   
\- Cosa? - Fa lui smarrito, così io scatto in piedi e camminando come un forsennato per la stanza, inizio a sparare come una mitragliatrice.   
\- Hai capito bene! Non una parola da nessuno! Tutte le persone famose ed influenti di questo mondo stanno zitti davanti a questo orrore perché nessuno è nero e ne è toccato. Solo chi lo è sta parlando e facendo qualcosa, ma dei bianchi famosi nessuno dice nulla! Basterebbe un post, basterebbe poco... ma nessuno parla perché a nessuno frega. Tanto non sono cazzi di nessuno, solo dei neri. Sono cose che ci sono sempre state, ma ora ci sono prove visive, non c’è spazio per interpretazioni personali e valutazione degli indizi. C’è un video che mostra la brutalità gratuita che ha portato alla morte di quel poveraccio. E nessuno dice nulla solo perché è nero! Solo la comunità di colore si sta muovendo a livello mondiale! Ma è possibile che questa guerra debba essere sempre combattuta solo da noi neri? Se scendessero in campo anche i bianchi magari si otterrebbe qualcosa di più! Nessuno muove il culo! È terribile quello che è successo e siamo nel 2020, come è possibile che si arrivi a tanto? -   
Lo sfogo continuerebbe se non tirassi per sbaglio un ginocchio contro il letto, il colpo mi fa imprecare e Seb, in silenzio fino ad ora, mi parla preoccupandosi:   
\- Che è successo? -   
\- Niente, cazzo! Sto bene! Sicuramente meglio di George Floyd! - Silenzio. Sospira. Sta pensando a cosa dire e come comportarsi. Sa che quando sono così niente va bene. - DÌ QUALCOSA CAZZO! - Grido esasperato.   
\- E cosa devo dire? Qualunque cosa dica non andrà bene! -   
\- PROVA A DIRE QUALCOSA CAZZO! - Ho bisogno di sentire la tua voce, ti prego... devi aiutarmi!   
Seb con pazienza cerca di tirare fuori qualcosa ma sa che non è facile per niente.   
\- Lewis, lo sai bene che sono dalla vostra parte e combatto con voi... -   
\- Ma non hai detto nulla pubblicamente... che guerra è? - Mi lamento rimanendo in piedi a stringere la spalliera del letto come un forsennato.   
\- Non ho i social, che devo fare, indire una conferenza dove mi schiero dalla parte di Floyd? È ovvio che lo sono, non c’è nemmeno da discutere! Sarebbe patetico, passerei per il cagasotto che ha paura di essere messo alla gogna e frainteso! Tutti sanno che sono contro il razzismo! Non servono dimostrazioni epiche per combattere una guerra... - Ma io scuoto la testa e chiudo gli occhi contrariato.   
\- Non sono d’accordo, servono manifestazioni epiche invece, è l’ora di lottare con la forza perché altrimenti si ripeterà ancora e ancora... il silenzio e le posizioni diplomatiche non servono più. - Dico con voce roca, senza più gridare. Seb sta zitto mentre mi ascolta.   
\- Tu sei per la non violenza. - Mi ricorda meravigliato. Scuoto la testa.   
\- Non questa volta, non in questo caso. Bisogna agire coi loro mezzi o non ci ascolteranno mai. - Seb rimane basito, lo capisco dal silenzio   
\- Non ti riconosco. - E qua prendo di nuovo fuoco esplodendo, mentre do un calcio al letto che striscia sul pavimento facendo un gran rumore. Non mi sono fatto male, l’ho colpito con la pianta del piede.   
\- VAFFANCULO SEB! CHE NE SAI DI COSA STO PASSANDO? HO VISSUTO TUTTA LA MIA VITA, DA QUANDO SONO NATO, A COMBATTERE IN MODO ACCETTABILE IL RAZZISMO, E NE HO SUBITE DI COSE, DANNAZIONE! MA HO INIZIATO A RESPIRARE SOLO QUANDO SONO DIVENTATO FISICAMENTE FORTE ED IN GRADO DI DIFENDERMI, QUANDO HO RISPOSTO ALLA LORO VIOLENZA CON ALTRETTANTA VIOLENZA! È SBAGLIATO, MA DA CHE MONDO È MONDO, SI OTTIENE QUALCOSA SOLO COSÌ! - La gola mi fa male e realizzo che ho gridato più di quello che pensavo, mi sento la testa esplodere e voglio piangere, ma sono troppo arrabbiato e deluso per farlo. - Mi stai deludendo... - Lo dico concludendo in un sussurro spezzato, poi chiudo la chiamata, apro Instagram e faccio una serie di stati e di storie dove dico quello che penso, che il silenzio dei miei colleghi è la cosa più brutta.   
Poco dopo tutti iniziano a parlare e dire qualcosa attraverso i social e anche se mi irrita perché lo fanno solo perché li ho provocati io, almeno lo fanno. So che se non avessi detto nulla non avrebbero parlato ed è ipocrita e forse capisco cosa dice Seb mentre, a mente fredda e lucida, riconosco che le parole di tutti quelli che stanno usando i social sono frasi fatte, sono quelle cose che si devono dire in questi casi e forse era meglio stessero zitti.   
Dovevano farlo senza che io glielo chiedessi, mi fa incazzare un sacco questa cosa. Dannazione!   
Seb torna a chiamarmi e per l’ennesima volta gli metto giù, sono troppo fuori di me, non me lo aspettavo da lui. Anche se è meglio il suo silenzio piuttosto che frasi false uscite solo perché richieste.   
A questo punto mi fa un audio che ascolto anche se riluttante. L’idea di non sentirlo è peggio.   
\- Lewis, tu sai che io sono contro il razzismo. Non devo mettermi in mostra con nessuno, le persone che contano mi conoscono. Mostrarsi al mondo contrari non è una lotta al razzismo, la lotta al razzismo la fa chi ha il potere di cambiare le cose ed io con una mia dichiarazione di antirazzismo ovvia, non cambierei nulla! So che in America stanno manifestando tutti con violenza, non sono d’accordo con l’uso di questa, però capisco che in certi casi sia necessaria. Se facciano bene o male non spetta a me dirlo. Ma anche io voglio fare qualcosa, qualcosa di più utile e concreto di una inutile dichiarazione fatta solo di parole. Mi conosci e sai che io sono più per gesti utili. È solo che devo capire cosa fare, ma qualcosa la voglio fare, come ho fatto quelle donazioni per le famiglie colpite dal Covid... spero che capirai, perché non ho nulla di cui chiedere perdono. Ti amo. Aspetto una tua chiamata. - L’audio è lunghissimo, ma ne arriva un secondo.   
\- Come vedi facevi prima a rispondermi, spero tu li senta. So che hai reagito così preso male dalla notizia di dover aspettare il primo GP di stagione per vedermi, perché per una cosa e l’altra non abbiamo scelta, e so che questo periodo è stato duro e illudersi di esserne uscito per poi realizzare che non è così è peggio. Però ne uscirai. Ne usciremo tutti. È questione di tempo, devi solo resistere. Adesso riabbraccerai la tua famiglia, vedrai che tutto andrà meglio. Ti aspetto in Austria fra qualche settimana. -   
Il secondo audio mi fa sentire una cacca, mi ha scaricato col primo, ora sono seduto sul letto e mi tengo il viso con le mani.  
Non è giusto.   
Me la sono presa con lui perché avevo bisogno di arrabbiarmi, ma lo conosco ed ha ragione. È vero quello che ha detto. Ed è vero che le parole sono solo parole, non servono a nulla. Sono i gesti quelli davvero utili ed è normale non sapere subito cosa fare, non significa che uno sia indifferente.   
Mi sento anche peggio di prima a sapere che l’ho maltrattato ingiustamente.   
Quello che mi ha dato il colpo di grazia è sapere che mi capisce. Che sa tutto di me. Sa ogni motivazione che mi muove, tutto ciò che penso, che mi succede dentro la testa. O il cuore.   
E così mi sento davvero una merda a sapere che me la sono presa tanto con lui ingiustamente. “

/Seb/

“Mi ha preso impreparato, sapevo che era fuori di sé e che sicuramente avrebbe preso male tutto, ma non immaginavo così tanto.   
È ovvio che voglio fare qualcosa di concreto, più concreto di quattro parole di comodo. Però devo capire cosa serve realmente in questa lotta al razzismo.   
Per la questione del covid è stato facile, fare donazioni ad ospedali o associazioni che si occupano dei poveracci rimasti senza lavoro per il covid, era ovvio.   
In questo caso è diverso, è più difficile, ma qualcosa la voglio fare.   
Quando mi chiama mi fa saltare qualche battito, lo aspettavo ma non me lo aspettavo. Mi precipito fuori nella panchina come sempre e rispondo mentre vedo con la coda dell’occhio le bambine che mi corrono dietro per giocare fuori.   
Appena rispondo non lo lascio parlare, dico subito l’altra cosa che stavo per dire con un terzo audio, ma che mi sono fermato pensando di stare esagerando:   
\- E comunque se mi fregava qualcosa dell’opinione della gente, avrei tenuto i profili social! Ma li ho chiusi e sai perché! - Sono anche seccato e pronto ad un secondo round, non pensavo nemmeno che sentisse gli audio, ero pronto ad essere ignorato per qualche giorno.   
\- Lo so, Seby, scusami. - E allontano il telefono per vedere se è davvero lui. Quando vedo il suo facciotto sorridente col suo nome sull’icona verde del telefono che identifica la chiamata in corso, torno ad ascoltarlo.   
\- Lewis? - Lui ridacchia un po’ teso, ma allenta la tensione.   
\- Sì sono io... ho sentito tutto e mi sono sbollito. Scusami... -   
\- Ok, ma le tue scuse non pensavo di sentirle... non devi scusarti... nessuno deve scusarsi... non è successo nulla... - Cerco di fargli capire che sono circostanze particolari.   
\- No Seb, devo scusarmi perché ti ho maltrattato ingiustamente. Ero lì a prendermela per delle ingiustizie che non ho realizzato che ne stavo facendo una io! - Apro bocca per rispondere, ma mi precede per continuare. Quando fa così potrebbe parlare da solo per ore. - No aspetta. Fammi finire. - Mi metto comodo stendendomi sulla panchina e guardo il cielo che è nuvoloso e non so quanto durerà senza piovere. - So che non te ne frega dell’opinione pubblica, che tu sei sostanza e non forma e mi piaci per questo. Non hai bisogno di convincere la gente per dimostrare chi sei, tu lo dimostri a fatti, in modo concreto. Non sei fumo, sei arrosto. -   
\- Va bene, Lewis, so che mi conosci ed io conosco te come ti ho dimostrato. Adesso chiudiamo qua. Non sono arrabbiato. Sapevo che avresti reagito male. - Lewis sospira scontento.   
\- Non è giusto però. Non dovrei prendermela con chi mi ama. - Alzo le spalle e ridacchio.   
\- È il compito di noi compagni di vita, no? Che ci stiamo a fare altrimenti? - Cerco di alleggerire ma lo sento scontento e pesante, così cerco di distrarlo. - Piuttosto cosa pensi che potrei fare per questo caso? Vorrei fare una donazione piuttosto che qualcosa di comunque utile a livello concreto, ma non so bene cosa... sai nel caso del covid era facile... - A questo lo sento fermarsi e cambiare respiro così capisco che sta meglio e che la mia domanda lo ha risollevato.   
Ci pensa un po’.   
\- Beh, su due piedi non so, credo ci siano associazioni in tutto il mondo in sostegno delle minoranze, non saprei di preciso, sai... queste persone hanno bisogno di così tante cose che... - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Però si parla di una lotta specifica. Quella al razzismo. Anzi. La lotta alla violenza della polizia contro la gente di colore... so che stanno facendo molte campagne sociali, ma io vorrei trovare qualcosa di più utile... - In questo modo innesco Lewis che si ferma a pensare, cosa che forse non aveva ancora fatto, ma almeno iniziamo a parlare in modo costruttivo e so che per quando avremo finito si sentirà meglio.  
Nella conversazione gli faccio capire che ci sono aspetti più ampi di questa lotta, che la polizia è corrotta e violenta non solo contro i neri, che però ne subiscono di più. Ma lo è in generale. E gli allargo la visione su un sacco di altri problemi collegati. Arriviamo a realizzare che in realtà è una lotta alla corruzione delle sfere alte, si può fare poco, ma almeno parlarne sempre, non mollare, schierarsi e se serve spendere soldi per situazioni piccole, ma concrete.   
Non parliamo del fatto che non ci vedremo prima del GP in Austria, anche se siamo così vicini e pensavamo di poterci vedere prima.   
Non lo diciamo, perché sarebbe difficile digerirlo ed è meglio fare progetti, piuttosto che affrontare un’altra dura realtà.   
Tanto questo passerà, noi ci rivedremo e staremo ancora bene. La lotta al razzismo, alla violenza e alla corruzione probabilmente sarà solo contro i mulini al vento. Dubito che da lì se ne uscirà mai. Ma chissà... se c’è qualcosa che sto imparando dal 2020 è che dopo questo anno, niente sarà più come prima. Magari qualcosa di buono ne deriverà, alla fine.   
Magari.”


End file.
